Emily Potter Last Year Was Complicated
by theShadowhuntressNymph
Summary: Emily Potter has just completed her fourth year at Hogwarts and it was anything but normal. Having witnessed Voldemort's return her adoptive father has rushed to her side with a group of vampires offering aid and support. Emily finds navigating her new role in the brewing war is difficult enough but add in the Major and she's in for an interesting fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, the characters and worlds belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Charlie paced his living room, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to do. In the end he saw no other option. His daughter was in danger and he would never forgive himself if he simply sat by and waited from the safety of his home.

Grabbing the phone he dialed the number he had memorized by now and waited for someone to answer on the other end.

"Hello, this is Carlisle."

"Carlisle, this is Charlie…" the chief said as he stared down at the picture he held in his hand. The picture was a bit crinkled as Charlie had been holding it for the past hour but it reminded him to be strong.

"Hi Charlie, what can I do for you? Is everything okay with Bella?"

"This isn't about Bella. Carlisle I need a favor…"

oOoOoOo

"You mean the chief has known this entire time," Emmett asked for what felt like the twelfth time. The oversized vampire added the last duffle bag to the pile of luggage gathered in the driveway and moved to wrap his arm around his wife as they waited.

Nodding Carlisle double checked that all the luggage was together, Charlie had instructed him not to worry about loading it into cars. Staring down the long driveway the older vampire shook his head, he could barely believe it himself. Here they had been trying to hide from the man and he had known the second they met.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked looking back at his family.

"What is even going on?" Rosalie huffed. "And why are we agreeing to help."

Sighing Carlisle knew his family was in for a major shock. He hadn't the time to fill them in completely on what was happening, only giving them a brief explanation of his call with the chief. "It's a long story and I apologize that we don't have time to explain more but for now please understand an old friend of mine needs help, Charlie's daughter needs help."

"Yeah, staying away from us," Rosalie muttered under her breath. Receiving glares from two of her siblings Rose rolled her eyes. While she loved her copper headed brother, Edward and her small pixie like sister, Alice the two were far too enamored with the human Bella Swan for her liking.

"This isn't about Bella, Rose. Now could you all please be nice they're here."

Charlie drove his police cruiser up the long winding driveway. Like he and Carlisle talked about the chief pulled his car into the empty spot in the garage. Bella quickly opened her door and slammed it closed causing Charlie to wince slightly. He knew she was not a fan of her father's plan nor her younger sister but there was no time for arguing right now.

Charlie climbed out of the cruiser and watched as Bella, who was still in her walking cast from her incident down in Arizona just a few weeks ago, was aided by her vampire boyfriend Edward as she joined the Cullens. Shaking his head he moved to grab the luggage from his trunk.

"Let me help Chief," Emmett offered grabbing both bags easily and adding them to the already large pile of the Cullen's things.

Walking over to join the others Charlie reached out to shake Carlisle's hand. "I really owe you for this, Carlisle."

"You owe us nothing," the vampire replied. "I believe it is simply my turn to repay a debt to an old friend."

"Either way, thank you."

Nodding Carlisle gestured towards the rest of the group. "We've left all our luggage in a pile as you instructed, what would you like us to do next?"

Holding up the long rope he had pulled from the trunk of his cruiser Charlie smiled. "We all need to hold onto this as tight as we can."

oOoOoOo

"Did we just time travel?" Emmett asked as he tried to steady himself. Being a vampire he wasn't used to finding himself off balance. Looking around at the others he noticed Charlie seemed to be the only person faring better than him.

Bella looked the worse of all of them. The human had gone blue and Edward had taken to rubbing her back as the girl dry heaved. Scrunching his nose Emmett looked around him, they seemed to be standing next to a large imposing gate. Reaching out his hand seemed to hit an invisible barrier. What on earth was going on?

Chuckling Charlie shook his head as he reached in one of the bags that had somehow traveled with the group and grabbed a bottle of water tossing it to Edward who looked briefly confused as he looked up at his girlfriend's father. "No son, I don't have a time turner. The rope was a portkey."

"Portkey?" Alice asked staring off into the distance. Emmett figured she was trying to see something but by the crinkling of her forehead he figured her sight wasn't working for her at the moment.

"It's a means of travel," Carlisle answered smiling encouragingly at his family. "I believe we are somewhere in Scotland."

Charlie nodded in confirmation, he looked as if he was listening for something before suddenly whipping around to look at the gate.

"Charlie?"

"Pads…"

Everyone turned as they watched the large iron gates begin to open and a man with long dark hair step forward. He was dressed in slacks and a black cape that hung open showing a dark green button up underneath that appeared to be stained with blood though Emmett couldn't smell it.

"You didn't waste any time old friend," the man said as he embraced the police chief. Clapping his hands on Charlie's shoulders the stranger looked around at their little group. "Looks like you brought little Izzy and some veggie vamps. Albus said you'd have guests but he didn't mention who."

Rolling his eyes Charlie nodded at his old friend, "Yeah, old man is probably having a laugh, now focus Pads is she okay?"

"She returned about 30 minutes ago. Madame Pomfrey is looking after her, so you can imagine she's rather grumpy at the moment."

"But she's okay?" Charlie pushed staring at the man as if trying to decide whether he was lying or not.

Shrugging Pads, as Charlie kept referring to him, looked back towards where he had just come through the gates. "As well as can be expected when one witnesses what she has tonight."

"What…"

But Charlie wasn't allowed to finish as Pads turned and raised a finger to quiet the man. "Not out here, we should get moving up to the school. We can talk more inside the wards." As the group moved to follow the new man he looked back and touched Charlie's arm, "I know you're worried but to be honest even I don't know much yet, Albus is making us wait for a full briefing until all the officials have gone."

Once everyone had passed through the gates they began to close seemingly locking with a loud clang. Looking back about to ask about their luggage Emmett swore he saw little creatures grabbing their bags and disappearing.

Turning back, the group had once again stopped and the dark haired man was smiling at them. He stood before a large carriage and gestured towards the door, "After all of you."

The inside of the carriage was lit by balls of light that seemed to float along the ceiling. Reaching up Emmett attempted to touch one of them only to have his hand slapped. "Don't touch that," his wife scolded him before crossing her arms and looking out the window.

The ride was rather silent but Emmett couldn't help but be a bit confused as he peered out the window. In the distance there seemed to be many plants but not the kind he was used to. He swore one of the trees was even swinging its branches in an unnatural way.

As the carriage came to a stop, the group climbed out and stood in awe of the castle before them. The large stone structure seemed to glow in the darkness. "Where are we?" Emmett whispered.

Chuckling Pads started to climb the steps before turning around to look at the group, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" Edward asked looking down at his human girlfriend.

Bella for her part no longer looked sick just annoyed as she replied, "Yup, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Bella," Charlie said in a warning tone as he turned to follow his friend up the steps. Everyone else seemed frozen in their place still trying to take in the magnificent sight. It was as if someone had taken a castle from a fairytale and placed it before them.

Carlisle was able to shake himself of the trance they all were locked in first. Coughing slightly and gaining the rest of the group's attention he motioned everyone to follow him as he started after the duo. "Come along I'm sure we can explore and take in the sights later."

Charlie and Pads were waiting for them at the bottom of a grand staircase inside the massive entrance hall. The walls reached impossibly high and large fire lit torches illuminated the space.

"I've been terribly rude," the dark haired man stated. "My name is Sirius Black, Lord of house Black and magical guardian of House Potter and so on and so forth… I'd love to give you a proper tour but at the moment we are all required up in the hospital wing. If you would follow me and not stray we will all make it in one piece."

Emmett noticed Charlie rolling his eyes before making a hand motion for his friend to hurry it up.

"Right, while the students should all be back in their dorms by now, the staircases have a tendency to move about which may get confusing. So stay together and please keep all limbs inside the ride until we reach our destination."

"Taking you to a muggle theme park was a mistake…" the chief said shaking his head.

Emmett had never had so much fun climbing stairs before, everywhere he looked there were paintings that were moving, some even waved to them and offered a hello. A couple of times he was told to jump over various steps because apparently they were 'trick' steps. Part of him really wanted to let himself step on one just to see what would happen but he didn't think now was the time.

When they reached a large landing they were instructed to follow down a hallway to where a large set of doors stood. A man in all black slid through the doors quickly, his robes billowing behind him as he picked up speed.

"Severus," Charlie called trying to catch the man's attention.

The dark figure turned and upon seeing Charlie nodded slightly, "Charlie."

"Is she…" Charlie asked looking over at the doors.

"She's in there. I don't have much time, I will come by your rooms when I return," Severus nodded towards the man Emmett now knew to be Sirius. "Mutt."

"Snivelus, always a pleasure."

With that the man quickly turned and vanished behind one of the tapestries.

Moving forward Sirius opened the doors and allowed everyone to enter. Emmett had no doubt they had reached the Hospital Wing. Beds lined the stone walls and a woman with a large red and white cross on the front of her dress rushed past them into what was most likely a storage cupboard.

Only two of the beds were occupied. One occupant was covered completely by a sheet in the far corner, Emmett was under no illusion that the person was alive anymore. The other occupant was closer to them, she had on black leggings and a green plaid shirt that hung open with only a sports bra on underneath. Next to her stood a tall old man with a long grey beard, he wore purple robes that had a silver lining that matched his odd hat. Overall the man looked rather like the images of Merlin he had seen in children's books and stories over the years.

Charlie walked quickly towards them, "Emily!"

"Dad?" the girl asked looking over as the group followed behind the police chief. The girl was beautiful Emmett had to admit. She had brunette hair that seemed to have some red running through it and her eyes were a shade of green he had never seen before. It was a good thing his Rose wasn't the mind reader in the family or he would be in a world of trouble.

oOoOoOo

Emily couldn't believe her eyes. Merlin's beard what was he doing here? "You called Dad?" she accused looking at her dog father.

Stopping next to Dumbledore Sirius pointed at the taller figure, "He told me to."

Glaring at the old wizard Emily crossed her arms and suppressed a wince as her cut stung against the pressure. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You're hurt," Bella whispered pointing towards Emily's arm.

"Lovely you brought the muggle," Emily said glancing towards her older 'sister'. Looking at Bella she immediately noticed the large walking boot and was grateful she would never need such a contraption, "Did you trip over air again?"

"Em," Charlie scolded her from where he had sat himself at the end of her bed with one of his hands resting on her leg.

Rolling her eyes she looked briefly over to where she knew Cedric lay. "Can we please leave now?"

"You need to take a few more potions and I'm not ready to let you walk out of here with your arm still bleeding," Madam Pomfrey insisted. Bustling over to Emily's bedside, she took her wounded arm and unwrapped it. "Merlin knows we should name this bed after you, with how often you occupy it."

"Or better option we don't and I stay in Severus' rooms so he can better watch it while it heals," Emily offered looking pleadingly up at Dumbledore.

"Dark magic did this!" the nurse exclaimed as she attempted to apply more salve to the cut. "It needs constant care for the next few days."

"All the more reason for me to stay with Severus."

Madame Pomfrey went to protest but was cut off by Dumbledore, "Perhaps Miss Potter is right, Poppy. While no one doubts your skills, she is probably best in Severus' care for the next few days. Plus we don't need the rest of the school trying to sneak up here and see her."

Huffing Madame Pomfrey stepped back after securing the new wrapping to Emily's arm. "Fine but I expect reports on how she is doing and someone must make sure she is taking her potions, Albus."

"Ah, that will be no problem Madame. Give the instructions to Carlisle here," Dumbledore said gesturing to a man with short blonde hair who was dressed in slacks and a white button up shirt. His amber eyes gave him away as a 'vegetarian' vampire. "He is a marvelous doctor, I'm sure he would be happy to assist Severus and keep you informed."

Interesting Emily thought as she surveyed the group more closely. There were quite a few vampires and all of them had amber eyes. From the way they were dressed and since Dumbledore used the phrase 'doctor' instead of 'healer', they obviously lived among the muggles which struck Emily as odd.

"Of course," the man answered smoothly with a nod. As he stepped off to the side to confer with the nurse Emily couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her father. Why had he brought a coven of vampires with him and why was Bella clinging to one of them as if her life depended on it?

Charlie simply gave Emily's leg a pat before standing and moving to help her up from the bed. Emily hadn't realized how weak she felt till she was standing upright. Her body throbbed and mentally she felt like there was little left in her. Taking a deep breath she drew what little strength she had left and looked to Dumbledore.

"We will all go down to Severus' rooms for now, I believe Mister Malfoy is waiting there for you now."

Nodding Emily took a few steps forward before looking back to the only occupied bed remaining. Walking over she pulled the sheet slightly away so as to see the face of the boy who had once brought her joy but also torn her apart.

Memories flooded through her mind, images of them running down corridors holding hands, snuggling on the large rocks overlooking the lake, laying breathless in the moonlight, the hate in his eyes on Halloween and finally the shock as he faced a green light. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead and whispered an apology. Conjuring a black rose with a wave of her hand she laid it on his chest, looking at him she could almost pretend he was sleeping… almost.

Covering Cedric's face she moved back to the group who had quietly watched her. Briefly taking her father's hand and giving it a squeezed she smiled at him trying to calm the concern she could clearly read on his face.

Emily took the lead and led the group from the Hospital Wing down to the dungeons. The deeper they went the more comfortable she felt. Spending most of her time down here even when not in her dorm it was like her home.

It didn't take long until they had reached the portrait that guarded Severus' rooms. The snake in the painting hissed in anticipation as it reared up looking Emily directly in the eye.

" _ **open...**_ " Emily hissed knowing her single command would override any password Sev attempted to set.

" _ **for mistress… always…**_ " the snake replied. The portrait swung inward allowing the group entrance to the Potion Master's rooms.

Quickly taking in her surroundings she felt her body relax knowing she was safe. The main room was small, there was a table with a few chairs around it in the far left corner where she and Draco joined Sev for the occasional meal. To the right was a large stone fireplace with two comfy wingback chairs and a leather sofa while the majority of the walls were covered in bookshelves holding tomes Emily often found herself borrowing from her favorite professor.

Seeing her blonde best friend pacing in front of the fire Emily quickly made her way over to him. Draco was taller than her but when you are 5'2" it wasn't hard. The blonde had a slim athletic build and wore black pants and a green shirt with the Slytherin crest on it, he was dressed rather casual but then again he often was behind closed doors. The two embraced each other holding on a bit longer than they usually would.

"Thank Merlin," Draco said pulling back and looking down at Emily. "They wouldn't let me go to the Hospital Wing and Severus just floo'd to the manor. I've been stuck here pacing hoping for word…"

"I'm fine Dray," Emily offered leaning into her friend's side partially for comfort and partially because her strength to stay standing was waning. "Thank you for sending up some clothes."

Nodding the boy gave Emily a light squeeze.

"Perhaps we should all get comfortable while we wait for a few more people to join us." Dumbledore waved his hand and the seating in the room began to multiply.

The vampires Emily noticed seated themselves away from the open flames of the fireplace. A tall blonde with shoulder length hair stood behind his family that was now mostly seated on the large black chesterfield. She swore she had seen his face somewhere before. His stance was one that seemed almost military and the way he was surveying the room reminded her of herself at times, always having to be aware.

A rap at the door broke her train of thought as Dumbledore went to answer it.

oOoOoOo

Charlie watched as four new comers entered the room. He instantly recognized his old friend Remus, the man looked older than he remembered but that was probably due to the recent full moon or at least the police chief hoped that was the reason.

The second man was an imposing figure he knew went by Kingsley. If his memory was correct the man worked as an Auror for the Ministry. Kingsley was accompanied by a girl he knew well, little Nymphadora had really grown up from her days running around and tripping over her own feet in his living room. From what he understood she was now Kingsley's partner in the Auror department.

The third man Charlie recognized from a picture Sirius had sent him over Christmas. He had been the boy, man he corrected himself knowing the guy was actually 24, who had escorted Emily to the Yule Ball. His long red hair was tied back with a leather band, he wore tight leather pants with boots and a white v neck t-shirt. Both of his ears were pierced and had fangs hanging from them. Charlie guessed he was the wizard version of a heart throb.

Bill, he remembered was the man's name, made his way over to Emily and took her into his arms before guiding her over to a loveseat Dumbledore had created. Charlie observed as Draco stayed closely behind the two, even joining them on the loveseat. Perhaps he could get a moment with Draco and ask what was going on between his daughter and the oldest Weasley son.

"It's been a while Charlie," Remus said joining Sirius and the Chief.

"That it has Moony," he answered giving his old friend a brief hug. "How's the moon treating you?"

"About the same, I'm blaming the additional greys on your daughter."

Clearing his throat Dumbledore moved to stand in front of the fire. "Now that we are all here let's get started as I'm sure a few of us are ready for our beds." Seeing the agreement of nods through the room the wizard continued, "Tonight there has been a major shift in our world, one I doubt will be recognized quickly if our Minister's reaction this evening is anything to go by but a truth non the less, Voldemort has returned."

Charlie felt his heart drop at the announcement and his focus immediately turned to his little girl. She was too young this wasn't supposed to happen yet, she was supposed to have a few more years to train! No wonder Sirius had called him.

"Emily would you recount what you went through tonight please and take your time we understand it's been a long night."

Charlie almost wanted to protest but he knew he had to remain silent. His role from this point forward, if Voldemort was truly back, could not simply be as a father protecting his child. He would have to step back and allow her the freedom to lead the upcoming war. A war he knew he would be sidelined in and that thought hurt him deeply. He promised himself that he would do whatever he could to stay by her and support his daughter as she fought a battle she never asked to fight.

oOoOoOo

Emily reached out a hand and grabbed the potion she had summoned from Severus' potion chest. Downing it she vanished the empty bottle before moving to stand and address the others in the room. Her father's almost defeated look made her want to run over and comfort him and in return be comforted by him but she knew for the moment she needed to be strong.

"My entry into the tournament was as we expected a trap. Though while we had thought it to be someone with Death Eater leanings hoping to kill me off through the difficulty of the tasks it was all really a way to get me away from the safety of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord knows of my strengths and while I have not faced him in person since first year he had someone reporting back to him throughout the tournament."

"Who would do that?" Dora interjected looking between Emily and Dumbledore. "Everyone here is loyal to our cause, who betrayed us?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at the Auror, "As you have noticed we are missing my good friend Alastor even though he is in this building as we speak. It has come to our attention that he has been trapped in one of his own inventions while Barty Crouch Jr. masqueraded as a polyjuice version of our friend."

"Will he be okay?" Tonks spoke up. Emily knew the woman was close with the ex-Auror having been trained by him. Often this year the pink haired witch had complained to Emily about Mad-Eye's avoidance of her. Emily knew the distance of her mentor had hurt the metamorphmagus more than she would like to admit.

"He will recover soon, stubborn as always Alastor has asked to remain in his quarters. You are welcome to visit him later if you wish."

Nodding Dora turned to look at Emily and blushed slightly muttering a quick apology which Emily quickly waved away.

"Tom was confident I would win, though he still pushed Barty to ensure my victories if need be. Until tonight Barty hadn't intervened, I never needed his help to win. But this task was different, he wanted to ensure there was no mistakes. He used the Imperius to control Viktor, harming Fleur and removing her from the competition.

At one point Cedric and I crossed paths, within seconds we were joined by Viktor who relentlessly fired spells off at Cedric. I stupefied Viktor while Ced sent up sparks. We decided to separate but somehow ended up at the cup together," Emily paused remembering how Cedric had laughed when they both came into the clearing at the same time. He had reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. They both were a bit beaten up looking and tired but it had felt right, even after all the anger and hateful words they shared that year they both couldn't have cared in that moment. That joy was short lived…

"We decided to take the cup together, a united victory for Hogwarts. Instead of being sent back to our starting position we were taken by portkey to a graveyard. Neither of us had time to react within seconds of landing Cedric was killed by Pettigrew.

I was bound to a gravestone, and forced to watch as he began the ritual to bring back his master. I had dropped my wand," looking around Emily focused on Dora. "Don't you dare tell Mad-Eye."

Dora made a cross over her heart and nodded though both girls knew the crazy old Auror would find out when it was his turn to hear the story.

"I had to be careful and when I failed at undoing the binding charm wandlessly I knew I needed to summon it. Before I could though he took a cursed knife to my arm, cutting it open to use my blood in aiding the ritual.

While his back was turned I was able to summon my wand and free myself but by then I was frozen as I watched the Dark Lord morph from the half human form he was in to his new fully formed body." Emily paused not telling the others that the man who had transformed before her didn't look like the monster he tried to portray. He was an older version of the handsome boy she had met in the Chamber in her second year.

"As he called his followers to him I realized the cup was by a crypt that I had no chance of getting to without being noticed." It was also at that point, Emily mentally noted, he had used a glamour to appear almost snakelike, he no longer had a human nose and his eyes narrowed. "I watched as they arrived, many groveling for forgiveness."

Kingsley scoffed loudly at the idea, "That monster doesn't forgive."

Nodding Emily agreed, "No and he punished many of the men there. I tried to use that time while he was focused on their failings to move but one of the men pointed me out, most likely hoping to be passed over for punishments.

He taunted me a bit before I think we had both had enough of games. His men were urging him to end me, to defeat the Girl-Who-Lived once and for all. He pushed them all back telling them we would properly duel.

We exchanged a few spells at first, even hitting each other a few times though nothing major. Our spells started to get stronger until suddenly the seemed to hit each other and our wands seemingly connected. I forced every ounce of my will power into my wand. Eventually he was pushed back and smoke appeared." Emily left out that as she began to win Tom had pulled back creating the smoke himself as cover. Briefly as she had run passed him she saw him without his glamour, he had brushed his hand against her arm before stepping back and watching her go. It baffled her but at the time her only thought was to get out of the graveyard.

"I was able to make it to Cedric's body and grab the cup." Swallowing she remembered the last sight she saw, the handsome man with red eyes staring back at her before he was suddenly Voldemort again and she had felt the twisting of her stomach as she was transported back to Hogwarts.

"If you'll all excuse me I'm rather tired," Emily said looking around the room until her gaze rested on Dumbledore. Her hand rested on her stomach and she could feel her arm slightly pulsing from the pain. She needed to lay down and soon, even with the potion she had taken she was far too weak for it to help her much longer.

"Of course," the older wizard answered gesturing towards the door to the guest room of Severus' quarters. "I believe as per our agreement with Madame Pomfrey you will be staying here for the next few days."

Smiling in thanks Emily moved towards where her father and uncles were sitting. Giving each a kiss on the head she turned and bayed the room good night before vanishing through the door to the bed that awaited her.

oOoOoOo

"I think I'll just make sure she gets settled and that the room temperature wards are properly set up, she shouldn't be using too much magic right now," Bill said rising from his spot and disappearing after Sirius' goddaughter.

Draco stood and walked towards the old marauder, "I guess that's my cue to retire as well. Will you send me a message that Sev returned safely."

"As soon as I see him I will let you know," and Sirius meant it. While he personally still struggled with the greasy dungeon bat he knew how much the man meant to his two favorite Slytherins and for them he would do anything.

"Stupid traitor," Sirius finally allowed himself to mutter as the door shut behind Draco. Sirius was beyond angry that the rat was still running free serving his master. In his mind the man deserved only one fate and that was death for what he had done to his friends. "You should have let me go after him that night!"

"And then think where we would be," Remus offered calmly from his chair looking tiredly at his oldest friend.

Sirius covered his face as he stood and walked to stand by the fire, "At least he'd be dead and maybe then this wouldn't be happening so soon. Morgana, she's 14!" While Remus and Charlie were the more level headed ones Sirius knew he was quick to anger and action and his knee had been practically vibrating as he had forced himself to stay seated while Emily recounted her night.

"Maybe but you'd probably have ended up in Azkaban. You staying at the house allowed Emily to stay in your custody until I was able to get there," Charlie added though he too looked worried about how everything was unfolding.

"There is no more time for what ifs, only what is," Dumbledore spoke stepping forward to rest his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Emily will need us all and from this moment on I am reminding you to put your trust in her. She is far stronger than you realize."

"This is war Albus…" Sirius said looking up at the older man.

"It is and I am certain Emily, more than any of us, is well aware of that fact herself." Giving a gentle squeeze to the marauder's shoulder Dumbledore moved towards the door. "For now I shall bid all of you goodnight. Remus, I believe it's time we call the Phoenixes to order and Carlisle I would love to catch up with you in the morning my friend, I do enjoy a good lemon drop still. Goodnight."

"We better follow," Kingsley announced gesturing to Nymphadora as the portrait closed behind the Headmaster. "We have to report early in the morning to get our new assignments now that the tournament is over."

"Be safe," Remus said waving at the duo. The room chuckled as Nymphadora tripped over her own shoe and Kingsley had to help right her.

"Still tripping over yourself Little Dora?" Charlie teased.

The metamorphmagus' hair turned red as she threw a glare over her shoulder. "Not funny Uncle Charlie!"

"Just let us know what you need from us," Kingsley said shaking his head at his partner with a smile. "I'll send you an update on everything at the Ministry soon."

With that the pair vanished back out into the dungeons and Sirius turned to look at the others in the room. "If Snape isn't back yet, then he may end up being there overnight. Why don't we all get settled in our own rooms for the night?"

"That's probably a good idea, it has been a long day. Charlie and Isabella, you two will be joining Sirius and I if that's okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Thank you," the chief smiled at his friends.

"Charlie…" Bella started hesitantly. "I'll just stay with the Cullens."

"I think you will do fine with the three of us old guys," Charlie answered standing up and moving to where his daughter was sitting.

"Who are you calling old?" Sirius barked.

"You, you mangy mutt!"

"There is not a single grey hair on this head, I'll have you know!" Sirius answered running his hand through his black locks. His hair was a point of pride for him, no one needed to know he had to dye a few of his hairs after the worries of the last few years with Emily's many adventures at Hogwarts.

Rolling his eyes Charlie held out his hand to help Isabella up who for her part kept looking back at the copper head vampire she had been clinging to. "You'll be fine without him for the night. You need to rest and get adjusted to the time difference," her father instructed. Reluctantly the girl was led from the room as her father followed Remus back into the hallway.

"I guess that leaves all of you!" Sirius said with a smile. "Since none of you sleep I would be happy to show you around a bit before taking you to your quarters."

"That would be nice," Carlisle answered. "Do you think you could point out where Albus' office is while you're at it?"

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Of course. Just follow me…"

"Shouldn't someone stay?" the quiet soldier-like vampire spoke up for the first time. He was looking back towards the door Emily had vanished through earlier.

Looking between the vampire and the door Sirius shrugged, "If you would like to stay you are more than welcome to. Emily is good at taking care of herself but who knows when Snape will get back…" Looking at the fireplace Sirius thought about the possibilities of what could happen when the Greasy Git came back. He may not be in a state to look after Emily if something went wrong with her cut and even though the Curse Breaker was currently with her, there was no guarantee he would be there all night.

"You wouldn't mind staying just in case?" Sirius asked the vampire.

oOoOoOo

Shaking his head Jasper moved around the sofa to stand before the man, "Not at all."

He didn't know why but he felt the need to stay with the girl. He could feel Alice practically glaring a hole in the back of his head but the pixie vampire would be fine.

"The potions should all be in that chest," Sirius said pointing to a large wooden case by the fire. "Emily knows potions better than most so she should be able to direct you if she or Snape needs anything."

"I'll be fine."

"Good," Sirius said clapping his hands together. "Then the rest of us will be off."

Jasper watched as his family followed the wizard from the room. He could hear Emmett's booming laughter as Sirius once again reminded everyone to not wander and to keep all body parts inside the ride at all times.

Shaking his head Jasper situated himself in the arm chair by the fire that had a view of the entrance to the quarters and the door to the room Emily was staying in. Looking around he was astounded by the odd titles of the books and the various moving pictures scattered amongst the shelves. This was a very different world he was in and he couldn't help but feel that his life was about to change. Whether for good or bad he had no idea but for some reason he was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper turned hearing the door to Emily's room open. Quickly pushing the tome he had been examining back onto the shelf he raced back to the chair by the fire. The red haired man exited first, still pulling his shirt back over his head. Straightening himself out the man turned to Emily, who was now visible leaning against the door frame to her room, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Without a word he vanished behind the portrait and into the dungeons of the castle.

oOoOoOo

Emily sighed as she watched Bill go. She knew this was always how it would be with him. It's not that she blamed him, being betrothed was beyond his control but it left her constantly having to watch him leave.

Looking away from the portrait Bill had disappeared behind Emily noticed the soldier-like vampire from earlier sitting in one of the chairs by the fire.

"Did you get volunteered to babysit?" Emily asked moving to sit on the sofa. Most of the furniture Dumbledore had created was gone. Which Emily believed was by the old man's design, as Severus would not be pleased by the changes to his sitting room.

"I offered," the man shrugged.

Grabbing the blanket behind her Emily wrapped herself up in it, "Kind of a boring job."

"To be honest not many things are all that exciting when you've lived as long as I have."

"Are you familiar with magic?" Emily asked tilting her head as she examined the man more closely. The vampire had shoulder length honey-blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. He wore a black t-shirt with a flannel over it and his jeans were more of a straight cut then the fashionable slim ones in the muggle world. She found him to be rather handsome, but Emily was well aware that part of becoming a vampire meant your beauty was amplified.

"I've heard rumors of your kind but I've never met anyone with magic before," the man's deep voice replied.

"Yet you didn't feel the need to explore the castle?"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later."

Nodding Emily closed her eyes briefly taking a deep breath, her body was tired but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. So many thoughts were still cycling through her mind, not even her occlumency could help her focus.

"Are you okay?" the man spoke, he sounded a bit concerned. "Do you need anything?"

Opening her eyes she smiled over at the vampire. "I'll be fine." All she received was a skeptical look in response. "What's one more scar?"

"It seems like this is more than just the cut on your arm," he said pointing to the bandaged arm that was resting on top of the blanket.

"For the moment, that is exactly what it's about." Taking another deep breath Emily tried to focus solely on the throbbing feeling coming from her arm. She attempted to block out all the questions, all the images… Slowly everything faded until all she could feel was the blood pulsing and the slight twinge of pain.

oOoOoOo

At those words Jasper understood the witch was overwhelmed and that she was attempting to calm herself. He remembered how at times when he was in the Southern Wars he would escape into the woods far away from the current camp to find a bit of solace away from the fighting. There were just some moments in life when no matter what was going on around you, you simply needed to allow yourself the freedom to forget even if it was short lived.

After about five minutes Emily opened her eyes and looked over at him, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Jasper said leaning back into his chair. "I get it."

"Do you?"

Inclining his head he watched as Emily seemed to be examining him. Her eyes lingered on the skin that was showing from under his rolled up sleeves, he wondered if she could see the scars that forever marked him as dangerous to others of his kind.

She opened her mouth to speak but the rooms glow from the fire turned green and Emily's attention turned to the fireplace. Jasper could feel the anxiousness she radiated as she stared into the flames. Her peace was broken but Jasper was unsure what was going on, standing up he watched as a man stepped from the fire.

The newcomer quickly stumbled forward and Jasper rushed to catch him feeling Emily's worry and warmth upon seeing the man.

"Severus," Emily yelled jumping up from her place on the couch. "Put him on the couch."

"I'm fine brat…" then man weakly spoke.

Rolling her eyes Emily looked from Jasper to the couch.

Doing as she instructed the vampire set the man down and stepped back allowing Emily to check him over. He appeared to be twitching slightly.

Emily pointed her hand at the wooden chest behind her and Jasper watched as multiple potions flew towards her open palm. She seemed to force the man to swallow each one, softly thanking him each time he grudgingly complied. Her efforts were met with an obvious annoyance from the man but he seemed unable to refuse her. After the last potion Jasper noticed the man's tremors had stilled and his breathing had evened out.

"He's going to be fine," Emily announced standing up. "It was mostly Cruciatus exposure that had weakened him a bit."

Raising an eyebrow Jasper wanted to counter that the man couldn't even stand. "I think he's sleeping," the vampire pointed out instead.

Indeed the darkly dressed man's head hung to the side, his eyes were shut but he was breathing. "I may have tricked him into taking that last one," she shrugged moving to adjust the blanket she had been using earlier and wrapping it around the older man.

Raising her hand the vampire noticed she was holding a wand. Or at least he assumed that was what it was called, it was a dark ebony wood with a bit of purple on the handle.

Two ghostly snakes slithered from her wand seemingly growing from wisps of smoke to larger beings before him. Jasper found himself leaning forward trying to understand what Emily was saying to the creatures but all he could hear was hissing. Emily seemed to caress their heads before the pearly snakes turned away and slithered off through the wall confusing Jasper.

Before he could ask her what she had done he suddenly felt Emily's pain spike and she was overcome with exhaustion. Rushing forward he caught her as she began to fall. Adjusting her, Jasper held the witch tightly to his chest and allowed himself to take a deep breath. She smelled intoxicating but not in a way that made him want her for his next meal.

Looking back at the man who was sleeping on the couch he decided his best option was to move her back into the room she was supposed to be staying in. Slowly as not to wake the girl who had obviously overdone it, Jasper carried Emily into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Covering her with the duvet the vampire moved to sit on the chaise by the wardrobe.

Settling in Jasper focused on the rise and fall of Emily's chest, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to sit and watch the witch sleep.

oOoOoOo

Sighing Charlie stared down at the glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He wasn't too fond of the drink but in the magical world he couldn't simply pull a Rainier from his refrigerator as he would back home, so he slowly sipped the liquid as it burned its way down into his stomach.

It was quiet, Bella had quickly gone to bed but only after she had slammed the door as best as she could in his face. Closing his eyes Charlie pinched his nose with his free hand, his oldest daughter was a completely different kind of headache for him than his youngest, but one thing was for certain both had a knack for trouble.

Across the room Remus cleared his throat but otherwise remained silent and Charlie appreciated the gesture. The werewolf was one of his oldest friends and probably the only person who understood his need for quiet at times. Growing up James and his friends had always brought mischief with them wherever they went and at times Charlie loved it. Playing pranks and flying around brought the now cop a certain thrill but at the end of the day it was always him and Remus who would quietly sit together while the other two plotted or chased after the local girls in whatever town they were visiting at the time.

Charlie wondered how Remus had put up with the other two while at school all year. He on the other hand had plenty of quiet in his life during the school year, being a squib he had gone to school in Forks and had been raised by a family friend he called Aunt Helen.

A little mischief he supposed was always good though and he found himself missing his friends by the end of each year. When the war had started the men had no longer been able to visit or meet for their annual trip. In that silence he found himself missing the adventures they had and before he knew it he was marrying Renee. She had filled a void for him for a time but his need for fun and companionship only took him so far and eventually he watched as Renee practically ran out the door searching for sun and a new adventure to be had.

Charlie was broken from his thoughts as a laughing Sirius come through their portrait. "That big guy Emmett is a hoot! We should teach him some of our tricks, he could be part of the next generation of marauders."

"He's probably older than us," Remus corrected the animagus without looking up from his book.

Shrugging Sirius threw himself down next to the wolf on the sofa, "He could be the forever generation then."

Grunting Charlie took another sip from his glass and coughed as the strong liquid made its way down his throat.

"Not used to the good stuff anymore?" Sirius teased reaching forward to pour himself a glass from the bottle that sat on the coffee table.

"Haven't had a need for it till now," Charlie countered rubbing his forehead.

"Ha," Sirius exclaimed taking a large sip from his glass. "Where have you been the last four years?"

"In Forks, apparently my updates were lacking…"

Setting his book down Remus met Charlie's accusing eyes, "I know you're upset with us but after her first year we couldn't send information as freely as before. _He_ was active again or at least had people helping him, we couldn't risk anyone finding out too much."

"No one knows where Emily lives when she's away from Hogwarts, let alone that she's in the muggle world across the pond. All it would take was tracking our correspondence," Sirius added leaning forward to really look at his old friend.

"If anything we sent was compromised…" Shaking his head Remus ran a hand through his hair, "It was one of the reasons I pushed Dumbledore to allow us to fire call you tonight. Being here allows you to be in the know about what is happening with Emily. Until Voldemort decides to step out of the shadows we are going to be fighting this alone and Emily is going to need her father here whether she realizes it now or not."

"I thought you called because you didn't know where my daughter had vanished."

Putting his hands up in front of him Remus tried to stave off the tirade he could see burning in Charlie's eyes, "We didn't but we had an idea by that point that it had something to do with Voldemort."

"Then why didn't you stop her from competing?!" Charlie accused jumping to his feet.

Sirius set his glass down and stood moving toward the angered man. "She would have forfeited her magic, her name coming from that goblet created a magical contract. We researched everything we could but there was no way to stop this… Charlie we aren't going to send her out there unprepared. She will be ready for this."

"She wasn't ready tonight!"

Gripping Charlie's shoulders Sirius looked him in the eyes, "She won tonight Charlie, she was strong enough to fight off a man who is likely more powerful than Dumbledore. She fought him and she came home. We have to focus on that. She's here, she survived. Let's make sure she continues to do that."

oOoOoOo

The Cullen sat in silence in the main room of the quarters they had been given. No one was talking which wasn't an uncommon thing but in this instance it made Emmett uncomfortable. No one seemed willing to voice their questions although it was clear they all were wondering similar things as they each watched their coven leader intently who was stood in front of the fire seemingly lost in the sight of the flames.

Deciding he couldn't take it anymore Emmett spoke up, "Carlisle, what's going on?"

Turning to face his family Carlisle took in the eager faces staring back at him. "The girl who spoke tonight of her recent trials is Charlie's daughter…"

"What does that have to do with us?" Alice whined crossing her arms. Emmett could tell the pixie vampire had been rather upset since Jasper had volunteered to stay behind. It seemed lately that a rift had been growing between the two. The more Bella became a part of the family the more Jasper had been pulling away. While Emmett had always had his doubts since meeting the couple it just increased his curiosity to whether the two were truly mates.

"It means she is Bella's sister and that makes her wellbeing a concern for us."

"Except she's never mentioned her sister before," Alice pointed out.

Emmett had to agree with his sister, in all the time they had known Bella never once had she mentioned she had a sister nor the fact that she had a witch in the family. There had to be some other motivation then it just being a family member Bella was obviously happy to forget existed.

"True," Carlisle conceded it seemed like he was weighing exactly what his next words should be. Emmett looked over to Edward to see if he was reading more into Carlisle's thoughts but his forehead was scrunched as if he was confused. "But it doesn't change the fact that she is still her family."

"There's something else Carlisle…" Esme prompted from where she sat on the arm of the sofa observing her husband.

Sighing Carlisle nodded his head, "I owe a debt to the headmaster."

"You mean the Merlin dude?" Emmett asked picturing the tall wizard from earlier who had the long grey beard.

Nodding Carlisle chuckled apparently amused by his son's description of the man. "Yes, the _Merlin dude_ is actually named Albus Dumbledore and he was the person who helped secure my leave from Volterra."

"I thought the brother's let you leave freely," Edward spoke up for the first time since their arrival. Surprisingly the copper headed vampire appeared rather calm, he still had the slightly confused look on his face as he studied his sire but Emmett was rather shocked at his behavior. Usually when separated from Bella, Edward would race through whatever had to be done so as to quickly return to her side but at the moment he sat with the family patiently seeming in no rush to find the human and return to her side.

"Yes, eventually they did but it really was thanks to Albus' intervention that I was allowed to do so."

"Then why never mention him to us?" Rose asked softly. Emmett sensing his wife's unease, pulled her into his side. Rose never liked change and in the past few hours there was a lot of things happening with little explanation given.

"This was not a world I wanted for us to be a part of," Carlisle said hesitating slightly. "Vampires who are aware of the magical world often tend to choose to live under the reign of the Volturi in the muggle world then live by the ministry standards in their various countries."

Emmett was confused by that thought, so far from what he had seen of the magical world it certainly had to be better than the existence they knew now. Clearly they wouldn't have to hide as the wizards and witches seemed to know already what they were and so far no one seemed to care. "Couldn't we live more freely here? These people already know what we are. I mean think about it, no more going to high school to have to fit in!"

"While it sounds great, the reality is not what you would hope. Here we are considered dark creatures, most fear or shun us. A life here would be a far greater struggle than you imagine."

"No one seemed to care tonight," Emmett pointed out, in fact Sirius had seemed more amused by their presence than appalled and everyone else had simply acted as if it was a normal occurrence to have a coven of vampires around.

"The people you were around tonight are very different from most of their kind. We are not the first creatures to be accepted by them, did no one notice the werewolf?"

Emmett shook his head thinking back to earlier. He couldn't remember sensing anything but now thinking about it the comments Charlie had made to one of the men now made more sense, he had called the man Moony and asked him 'how the moon was treating him'.

"It was the tall lean one. The older wizard, Dumbledore referred to him as Remus I believe," Edward answered obviously putting together the same clues Emmett had.

"Yes Remus is a true werewolf. His turning is ruled by the moon unlike the shifters from the Quileute tribe."

"What's special about a wolf?" Rose spat looking angrily at the fire behind Carlisle. Emmett squeezed his wife's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. Now was not the time for her to get worked up too much.

"Remus has been friends with Sirius and Charlie for years, Emily views him as an uncle. His acceptance by the group means they are more open to dealing with creatures often classified as dark. It means, at least with them we will find welcome."

"I still don't understand why we're here!" Alice exclaimed jumping up from where she had been sitting close to the entrance of the quarters. "Wonderful, they accept us but that still doesn't explain why you brought us here if you never wanted us to be a part of this world. Why not come alone and leave us back in Forks?"

"Alice!" Esme scolded looking away from her husband to glare at the girl.

Raising a hand to halt Esme, Carlisle looked around the room clearly reading the curiosity on the rest of his children's faces. Emmett had to admit, while he may not have felt Alice needed to start taking out her anger on Carlisle for Jasper remaining behind, he too wanted to know what exactly they were doing here.

"For now we are here to assist and protect Emily."

"That's it?" Alice snapped.

"That's more than enough reason!" Carlisle countered making Emmett and the others in the room lean slightly away at the harsh tone the vampire's voice had suddenly taken. Clearing his throat their sire seemed to attempt to calm himself but Emmett didn't have to be the empath in the family to know the man was simply masking his true emotions. "Tomorrow I will meet with Albus, after I may have some better answers for you. If you find them unsatisfactory you will be welcome to leave."

With that the coven leader turned and walked down the short hallway off the sitting room. As the door to one of the rooms closed Emmett felt he was even more confused than he had been when they started the conversation. What was making his sire react this way certainly it couldn't be a simple debt…

oOoOoOo

As consciousness returned to Emily she noticed a throbbing in her arm, sighing she realized that while sleeping she had rolled onto her injured side. Pushing herself onto her back she allowed herself a moment to stretch out her body.

Hearing a chuckle Emily quickly assessed the room her eyes meeting the amber of the vampire from the night before. "You're still here."

"Your professor checked your arm but he had to go meet with your headmaster. I'm supposed to make sure you take the potions he left," the vampire answered pointing to where several vials sat on her nightstand.

"Lovely," Emily yawned stretching out her body once again. "Any other instructions?"

"We are to join the others in the Great Hall for breakfast and I am supposed to keep my fangs to myself."

Laughing Emily rubbed her eyes before attempting to sit up. Her body ached and she was still slightly exhausted from the over use of her magic the day before. She would have to work on that as she doubted the Dark Lord was struggling as much as she was at the moment.

Obviously noticing her struggle to sit up without hurting her arm the blonde rushed to her side and helped her get adjusted sitting propped up in the bed.

"Thank you…" Emily paused realizing she didn't know the man's name. "I'm sorry, here you are helping me and I don't even know your name."

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am," the vampire pretended to take off an invisible hat and gave a slight bow. The deep smooth accent as he spoke made Emily's stomach flutter slightly.

"Are you from the south Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes ma'am, I was born and raised in Houston, Texas." Emily couldn't help but smile at the smirk Jasper had on his face as he answered her.

"Ah, but the real question is in what year you were born…"

"1844," Jasper replied as he passed Emily the first potion vile to take.

Downing it as quickly as possible Emily switched the vampire for the next vial. "You must have witnessed so many things!"

Shrugging Jasper swapped her vials again, "More than I would have liked."

Emily felt the vampire's words resonate with her, nodding her head Emily couldn't help but agree in her almost 15 years of life she had seen far more than she had ever wanted to, she could only imagine the things one could see having lived several centuries.

"You okay Darlin'?" Jasper asked looking down at Emily with a bit of worry.

Shaking her head Emily smiled up at the blonde as she swapped him for the last vial. "I'm fine. So did Severus really warn you not to bite me?"

Chuckling Jasper took the final empty vial back and put it on the nightstand. "Yeah… I got the feeling he wasn't happy with me being here."

Laughing Emily waved off the vampire's comment, "He hates everyone and everything. Now you up for helping this damsel make it to the bath while she waits for her potions to kick in?"

oOoOoOo

Jasper followed Emily as the two made their way towards the Great Hall. The farther away they got from the professor's quarters the more stoic and quiet Emily got. The pair had been having quite a few laughs back in the room as Emily fumbled around trying to get ready. Slowly the potions had kicked in and she seemed to get her bearings, even to the point where her annoyance and pain levels were so diminished that Jasper could barely read them in her emotions at all.

It was the first time since leaving Peter and Charlotte that Jasper found himself truly feeling calm. He loved the Cullens to an extent and was grateful for their help as he tried to overcome his personal demons from his time in the South but he still always felt on edge. Everywhere he turned there were humans and temptation, a temptation he often found himself giving into over the years.

Being at home with the coven had been his one reprieve but since Bella had entered the picture he couldn't even relax there never knowing when the human would show up. Emily though didn't tempt him as a possible meal she simply intrigued him. He hoped that during whatever was to come he could get to know the girl more.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall Emily smiled up at him, "Thank you for your help this morning."

"Anytime Darlin'." Jasper couldn't help but smile as the girl reached up to peck his cheek. He sighed as he watched her walk off to a table on the far left. The hall was surprisingly very empty as he scanned the room. He noticed Carlisle was sitting at the high table where he guessed the professors normally sat since the man with the grey beard was sitting in a throne like chair in the middle of it. Making his way to join them Jasper took the empty seat next to the older vampire.

"Thanks Jasper," Charlie's gruff voice caught the blonde's attention. "Emily can be a bit stubborn so I apologize if she gave you any trouble."

Shaking his head Jasper smiled at the Chief, "I didn't mind. She was asleep most of the time anyway."

Charlie opened his mouth as if to respond but something distracted the man, grunting he leaned towards his friend Sirius, "What is going on between those two?"

Looking towards where Charlie was focused Jasper noticed the red haired man from the night before. He was kneeling next to where Emily sat, the two whispering intently.

"Unfortunately not much," Sirius sighed. "Bill is betrothed to the Beauxbaton's champion. Something about a life debt her father owed Arthur. I don't know the whole story but they decided the best way to settle it was to marry off the part veela to one of the Weasley boys."

"Then why do I keep seeing him around my daughter?"

Looking away from the couple Remus turned to his friends, "Em was in a bad place after Halloween, Cedric dumped her and being in Slytherin she was already an outcast. She turned to Bill, I guess the two had been corresponding for the past couple of years."

Charlie huffed as the group watched Bill kiss Emily's head before quickly leaving the hall. "It looks like more than that to me."

"Because it is," Severus said looking briefly at Emily. "Now would one of you pass me the coffee?"

Jasper felt a bit of anger rush through him at the statement from the severe man. Sure he had seen the red head leave her room earlier but something about it being confirmed that there was a relationship beyond that of friends upset him. Carlisle gave Jasper an odd look but the vampire waved it off.

"How can you be so calm?" Charlie asked looking over at the Potion Master.

"We have greater things that need focus then weighing in on who she is seeing."

"If memory serves me right, are you not the one who has threatened on many occasion since the Yule Ball to poison that man," chuckled the Headmaster chiming in for the first time.

Glaring at the older wizard Severus bit back, "Yes well it was highly unreasonable of him with everything that was going on to allow this to begin but now that it has we have other issues that need solving."

"Sadly you are right my friend," the smile vanished from the headmaster's face. He looked down towards where Emily sat and Jasper could feel the worry rolling off the wizard. "The clouds are looming above us, lowering ever faster than before."

oOoOoOo

"Em, you have to stop."

Running a hand through her hair Emily looked out over the lake as she walked next to Draco and sighed, "I know what I'm doing." Emily avoided looking at her best friend knowing he was likely raising his eyebrow skeptically at her. After the past few years the two could guess each other's actions before they did them. "You don't have to worry Dray. I know what I got myself into."

Draco grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to face him, "This isn't going to end well. I watched you get hurt once. Em, you have to end it."

"I can't, not yet," she pleaded trying to get Draco to understand. She couldn't let Bill go yet, he was what was holding her together. Ever since Halloween when she had stumbled into him as he was patrolling the grounds the two had become each other's rock.

" _Woah there," Bill said catching Emily as she nearly fell over a broken branch on the edge of the forest. "Shouldn't you be back in the castle celebrating?"_

" _What's there to celebrate?" Emily replied wiping fiercely at her eyes._

 _Realizing something wasn't right Bill pulled Emily over to a clearing just inside the tree line. The two had become friends, writing to each other since they met back at Malfoy manor before Emily's second year. Being that Bill was at Hogwarts as a Gringotts official, helping with wards and safety the two hadn't seen the point in writing but it also meant neither was really up to date on what was going on with the other even if they were living in the same castle._

" _I don't want to compete," Emily finally whispered her head leaning on Bill's shoulder. The two had spent the past hour catching each other up on their lives over the past few months. Neither was truly happy it seemed and it felt good for Emily to voice her fears aloud. "I'm not a hero, I just want to be left alone for once. I didn't ask for this."_

 _Nodding in understanding Bill ran his fingers through her hair as the pair stared up at the stars above them, "I don't want to marry her. I wish they had picked a different brother."_

Together the pair could admit what they couldn't tell others. They both had obligations, ones that scared them, that forced them forward in directions neither wanted to go. Bill understood Emily, he helped her and he empowered her. He spent countless hours helping her train, holding her when she felt tired and when she wanted to give up, he built her back up. In turn Emily had been Bill's escape the one person he didn't have to put on a face for and pretend he was happy with his lot. "Please Dray, understand. I can't…"

Giving in for the moment Draco inclined his head at his best friend and offered her his arm. Together the friends finished their stroll silently around the lake. There would be time to talk later and they both knew this conversation was far from over but for the moment Emily needed the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath in an attempt to calm himself before knocking on the door in front of him. Resolving himself that he could no longer put off the conversation he was about to have he raised his hand. Before his knuckles could even touch the wood the door opened on its own.

A deep chuckling came from inside the chamber, "No need to stand there all day Carlisle, I don't bite."

"That joke gets old, Albus," the vampire sighed stepping into the Headmaster's office. Looking around he noticed the many portraits that lined the walls, all the people in them curiously seemed to be asleep.

" _Everything_ gets old eventually Carlisle including this aged man," Dumbledore said touching his hand to his chest. "You'll have to forgive me as my jokes I'm afraid are as out of date as I am but they continue to bring me a little laughter in the darkness."

Shaking his head Carlisle wondered how every time he encountered this wizard he instantly felt like he was the younger of the two even though he had lived a century longer than the man. "Age is hardly something I can hold against someone," he said continuing to take in the room around him. The shelves were filled with various trinkets and books. There was even an old worn pointed hat that seemed to take a breath before going still once again.

"Quite true," Dumbledore replied holding his hand out to the chair in front of his desk, "Though you may not need it, perhaps you would like to sit so we may catch up. It's been awhile since we have had so much time my old friend."

Nodding Carlisle settled himself in front of his old companion. "It has been Albus and I'm afraid a lot more has transpired then you let on…"

"Times have not been so easy my friend and you were rather adamant that correspondence was discreet," the old wizard replied leaning back in his chair. "Even with magic I can only do so much."

"Surely there had to have been a way to keep me more informed."

"I did what I could Carlisle. I have a school to run, a Minister who has made daily calls to my office for years, a Wizengamet of which I am the Chief Warlock and most importantly I have a young lady in the castle who seems to find herself in all sorts of adventures." Bringing his hands together the older wizard glanced to where a sword was mounted on the wall, "I informed you to move to Forks, I had Remus insist that Charlie call you to come with him, what more would you have me do?"

"When we last spoke you had shown up at my old office to tell me my family was needed in Forks. We went but you could have explained more, given me a little more warning about what was going on."

"I had very little time that day if you remember, I was in America for a conference and was expected back in the Wizengamet within an hour. I was merely able to slip away for a short time without it being noticed and if memory serves me right you were rather upset with my presence before you rushed off for an incoming patient who was being 'air lifted in', as you called it."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair in frustration, Albus was right. He had been the one to insist on minimal communication and may have been too hasty to try and get rid of the man before Edward or Esme showed up at the local hospital to visit as they liked to do when they lived in Alaska. He couldn't really blame Albus for trying to comply with his wishes.

"Perhaps this is a turning point for you Carlisle. Your family is here with you now…"

"Yes and they want answers," the vampire said cutting off his friend. "Answers I can't give them, Albus."

"I think you may be surprised by their reactions. It may be hard at first but they are your family and they will stand by you."

"Now is not the time," Carlisle scoffed. "I can't do that to them, to Esme."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied looking the vampire in the eye. "I will warn you though, secrets always have a way of coming to light whether we want them to or not especially when they deal with one Emily Potter."

oOoOoOo

"When do you have to go back to Gringotts?" Emily asked, her head tucked under Bill's chin. The two were resting in Severus's quarters hidden away from the rest of the school and the people who seemed more cautious of Emily than before.

"In the morning," Bill sighed continuing to run his fingers through her hair. "Fleur's family wants to have a farewell dinner tonight."

"Why do they try so hard?"

Bill shook his head unable to really explain it himself. Fleur was aware of his relationship with Emily but yet she and her family were overly kind to him, always attempting to meet with him or have 'family' dinners together. Perhaps they just hoped he'd be kind to his future bride, it wasn't like he was forbidden from having lovers in the contract. Though he knew deep down once he lost Emily he would never take another lover again. Losing Emily was something Bill was acutely aware of, she deserved more than he could ever offer her and it would only be a short time before he knew he would be forced to give her up. "I don't have an answer to that, Love."

"Will you at least be in London for a while? I doubt they plan to send me back to Forks for the summer."

"I'm not sure exactly what the Goblins have decided but I know Dumbledore has sent a request I stay, citing his need for a Curse Breaker's continued presence at the school."

"Probably not a bad idea," Emily mumbled into Bill's chest, her hand playing with the hem of his shirt. The tips of her fingers lightly grazed his skin occasionally making it difficult for him to focus as they spoke.

Kissing the top of Emily's head Bill closed his eyes and took in the scent of her shampoo. These moments curled up with her were heaven. Opening his eyes he saw Emily looking up at him, her green eyes connecting with his own. Pulling her up his body he kissed her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm, fine," Emily responded leaning back in to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" He double checked pulling back again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Emily when she really should be resting but it had been a few days since he had, had her. The night before she had been so exhausted he had helped her to wash away some of the grime from the chaos of the third task before simply laying with her for a few hours.

Emily brought her lips to his ear and Bill could feel her breath on his skin, "William please…"

Her whispered words were all he needed, rolling so Emily was underneath him Bill leaned down and captured Emily's lips once again this time with no intention of stopping until they were both satisfied.

oOoOoOo

As Carlisle stepped off the staircase the wall behind him sealed and the Gargoyle jumped back into place. Albus' words kept replaying in his mind ' _secrets have a way of coming to light'_ … Taking a deep breath he decided to avoid going back to his chambers for the time being. Putting a hand in his pocket he stroked the small odd coin Albus had sent him years ago just after turning Edward.

"Carlisle," a deep chuckling voice caught the vampire's attention. Turning he saw Sirius and Remus coming towards him. "I told you he was here."

"You cheated," Remus countered pointing at a large parchment in his companion's hand.

Shrugging his shoulders the wizard pointed his wand at the paper, "Mischief managed."

"You better return that to Emily soon," Remus said shaking his head as Sirius tucked the now folded parchment into his robes. "She's not going to be happy when she realizes you nicked it."

"Then maybe she should learn not to leave it laying around Severus' quarters." Patting the spot where the parchment now rested the man turned his attention back to the third person in the hallway. "Sorry Carlisle, we were looking for you."

"I caught as much," the vampire replied raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Right," Sirius nodded his head awkwardly realizing he may have been a bit rude. "We were just rounding up a few people for a discussion on moving Emily safely from the school."

"We were planning on having dinner after and then we hoped you could check on Emily's wound and rewrap it. Severus has a meeting this evening so he won't be able to do it himself," Remus added.

"Of course," Carlisle inclined his head. "I'd be happy to join you all, perhaps someone could send word to my family."

Remus pulled out his wand and a large ghostly wolf appeared. Leaning forward he instructed it to go to the Cullen clan and inform them that Carlisle was being delayed in his return till later that evening. The vampire watched in fascination as the wolf took off running down the hall. No matter how much he continued to learn magic was an intriguing mystery to the doctor.

"Shall we," Sirius asked motioning back towards the way he and the werewolf had come. Nodding his head the vampire joined the pair as they made their way through the castle. Every now and then a student would stop to wave at Remus wishing the professor a good day.

"Do you work here?" Carlisle asked as they turned down another corridor.

"I used to," Remus replied. "Last year I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Best professor they've had since Emily started," Sirius added walking up to a portrait of a nymph in a field of flowers. He leaned in and whispered the password likely hoping Carlisle wouldn't hear it, "Cave canem."

Chuckling Remus entered the chamber before Sirius could as the portrait swung forward to allow them entrance to the rooms. Stepping back Sirius motioned for Carlisle to enter, "Might as well go before me too."

"Thank you," the vampire said passing the wizard.

"Hey Carlisle," Charlie greeted the vampire from where he sat in a comfy chair by the fire. Sirius and Remus both situated themselves on the couch helping themselves to the coffee pot that was currently sitting on the table in front of them.

"Charlie," Carlisle nodded in the man's direction as he sat in a chair opposite the man's position by the fire. "How is your day going?"

Making a grunting noise the Chief took a sip from his coffee mug, "Fine, though I'm wondering where my daughter is."

"Didn't we drop her off with the vampires earlier?" Sirius titled his head confused. "I know she's a muggle but none of the students know that, I wouldn't worry."

Laughing at his friend Remus leaned back on the couch taking a sip of his coffee, "He means Emily."

"Why would you wonder where Em is? She went off with Draco after breakfast and no one knows the castle better than… well maybe me," getting hit on the head by the werewolf Sirius reached up and rubbed his hair. "Hey, what was that for?" When he got no response he looked over at Charlie, "If you want I nicked the map from her, Em's probably just in the common rooms or brewing a potion somewhere."

"Or she's back in my quarters with the Curse Breaker," a bored voice answered drawing Carlisle's attention to the dark man entering the room. "Though I believe she will be joining you for dinner."

"How did you get in here?" Sirius gaped looking from the new wizard to the entrance.

"The same way you do Black."

"But I didn't tell you the password!"

"Yes well who do you think set the password before you got here?"

"I should have guessed, Minnie would never do such a thing to her favorite pupil."

"I thought it was rather fitting, didn't you?" The dark wizard waved his wand creating a new chair for him to sit on. His eyes locked on Carlisle's and the vampire instantly felt uneasy, he knew the man was judging him and from the slight sneer on his face he obviously found him lacking.

"Severus, this is Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor and will be helping look after Emily tonight," Remus introduced the vampire while smiling at him likely trying to reassure Carlisle that he wasn't about to be set on fire. "Carlisle, this is Severus Snape the Potions Master here at Hogwarts and Emily's Head of House."

"My pleasure," though it was clear to everyone in the room Severus was anything but pleased. "Don't we need to discuss our movements for Emily's departure from the castle," Severus said turning his attention away from the vampire making Carlisle feel slightly grateful but also annoyed that the wizard was able to make him feel insecure. "I don't have much time."

Setting down his coffee Remus leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I think we can all agree she will have to remain in London, moving her to America is too great a risk and in Forks we won't have the magical support we would need should something go wrong."

oOoOoOo

Charlie grunted but nodded his head in agreement. He hated that his home was now considered an unsafe place for his own daughter but he understood the reasoning. They just couldn't hide enough wizards in the small town of Forks to make sure she was safe should her location be discovered. It was also for the safety of the town itself, Voldemort had no qualms demolishing such a small muggle town and would probably relish in destroying Emily's home town.

"Albus has agreed to place the Fidelius on Grimmauld, he and I will go there tonight," Sirius addressed the small group. "We will be using it as Headquarters for the Order, I believe it will be the safest place for her. Charlie there is more than enough room for you and the Cullens to stay as well."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement though Charlie could tell Carlisle was a tad confused. He would have to explain what the Fidelius charm was to the man later.

"I will be traveling on the train with her," Severus added looking slightly bored. Charlie assumed the man had already decided on a course of action with Albus earlier that day and that this little meeting was more for his and Carlisle's benefit than anyone else's.

"Couldn't that backfire if _he_ finds out?" Remus questioned sitting up and looking the dour professor in the eyes.

"No the Dark Lord's instruction are quite clear, I am to follow Albus' wishes and not draw unneeded attention. He intends to use this time while the ministry plays dumb to rebuild. We believe he will eventually want me to sway her towards his side but he has no plans as of this moment to act or move against her."

"But better safe than sorry," Charlie concluded receiving a nod from Severus.

"The Dark Lord is in no rush, he is smart and his decisions are calculated. This past year should be an example, he had to wait an entire school year to reach his goal but he was patient. I have no doubt he will continue to show restraint. What little he had to say last night didn't sound like he was after capturing Emily, I will know more hopefully over the next few days."

"Don't push too much Severus. We need you," Remus said earning a scoff from Sirius. "And I agree, I believe he will take his time. For now we just need to be cautious."

"I know how to do my job wolf," Severus sneered standing up from his chair. Straightening out his robes a calm came over the man's face and Charlie was certain it had something to do with his skill in occlumency. "I believe we are settled on a course of action. I will ride the train with Emily before you will escort her to Black's home where she will remain for the summer months. I will expect the potions lab in your home to be filled and functioning mutt."

With that the professor walked towards the fire place, grabbing a handful of powder he threw it into the flames that instantly turned green. Turning around briefly he nodded his head in farewell to the room before stepping into the fire and disappearing.

"I fear I find myself a bit lost," Carlisle stated still looking at the flames as they lost their green hue.

Sirius shrugged, "Most people do when it comes to Snivelus."

"Sirius," Charlie scolded his old friend, the man was still bitter towards the Potions Master. His daughter's sorting into Slytherin had been a bit of a shock but it had also introduced her to Draco and his godfather. The two had become huge parts of Emily's life and it was clear as day Sirius felt threatened by his old school rival for her attention. "Be nice."

"I'm not a child," Sirius huffed crossing his arms. "The only people that man likes are Emily and Draco. The rest of us are left with his resentment and utterly sour temperament."

"Let's just be thankful he cares for Emily enough that he is willing to put himself in this position. And let's not forget you agreed to stop calling him names," Remus reminded the now pouting Sirius. Shaking his head the wolf turned his attention to Carlisle, "I think the main point of what is currently happening is that Severus has agreed to use his position as one of Voldemort's most trusted followers from the last war to spy for us."

"Which is why we shouldn't trust him!" Sirius exclaimed. "What if the Dark Wanker offers him more than us? He could turn on us at any second!"

"He wouldn't do that to Emily and you know it," Charlie cut off his friend. He too had slight worries but at the end of the day he trusted Severus with his daughter's life. She put a lot of faith in the man and Emily was a good judge of character, for now until something proved him wrong Charlie was happy to believe the best of the Professor. "You two have had four years to learn to get along. Start manning up, this isn't about the two of you anymore it's about Em, and she won't take kindly to you two continuing to bicker like an old married couple."

Sirius' mouth seemed to fall open at Charlie's words, "I… I can't believe… Did you hear that Remus?! I do not fight with that Greasy Git like an old married couple!"

Chuckling Remus gave Charlie an exasperated look before turning to the animagus, "He's not wrong, I often find myself thinking the pair of you never grew up. You both are acting rather childish."

oOoOoOo

"Who is acting like a child?" Emily asked catching the tail end of Remus' statement as she entered her Uncles' quarters. "Surely not Uncle Siri, he would never behave in a manner not befitting the title of Lord Black!"

Emily smiled as her amused father stood to give her a hug. "You sure we are talking about the same man?" Charlie teased as he released Emily and allowed her to hug her godfather who was rolling his eyes at their antics.

"You know Pup it's not nice to tease the people that fund your shopping addiction," Sirius said allowing Remus his turn to hug the witch.

"I do have a vault of my own, it's not my fault you won't let me use it." Smiling Emily kissed her Uncle's cheek, "Looking good Uncle Moony, looks like Siri hasn't driven you too bonkers yet."

"Hey!"

Snickering Emily turned and saw the vampire in the room. "Emily this is Carlisle Cullen, he will be staying and helping us out in the upcoming months," Remus said introducing the two properly.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle, I'm Emily Potter."

"It's lovely to meet you as well. I spent my morning with your Headmaster, he speaks very highly of you," the vampire responded shaking Emily's hand.

"Hey Pup, where is Bill?" Looking over at her dogfather, Emily noticed he was searching around the room half expecting the Curse Breaker to be quietly sitting down somewhere.

"He's having dinner with the Delacours," smiling Emily tried not to let it show how annoyed she was by that fact. "Fleur and her family return to France tomorrow."

"When does he return to Gringotts?" Remus inquired as the occupants of the room once again settled back into their seats, this time Emily curled up in the wingback chair her father had been sitting while he joined the Marauders on the couch.

"Tomorrow as well, but Dumbledore has requested for him to stay in London."

"Will you tell him to firecall me after he's checked in with the Goblins tomorrow?" Sirius asked reaching forward for his discarded mug on the table. "Dang thing is cold," he mumbled tapping the mug with his wand, instantly steam began to rise from the cup.

Nodding Emily agreed, "Of course."

"So do you want to explain what's going on between you and this boy?" Charlie's gruff voice caught Emily's attention.

"I don't know what you mean," Emily answered trying to play coy. She really didn't want her father or her uncles knowing exactly what her relationship entailed with William, they like Draco would likely pester her to end it. She was certain Sirius hadn't caught on to the true nature of their arrangement as he often said how unfortunate it was that Bill was already engaged, Remus on the other hand paid more attention but he never offered any clues as to how much he knew, he could likely due to his inner wolf smell just how close the pair were but until he confronted her she was happy to pretend he too was in the dark. "There's not much to explain, Bill is a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and he does the wards for Malfoy Manor. We've been friends for a few years."

"Em, I'm not stupid," Charlie scoffed not taking his eyes off Emily's, instinctively she checked her occlumency shields. Emily wanted to roll her eyes at her actions, her father was a squib he couldn't use legilimency on her though he did have an uncanny ability to read her. "Would you like to try again?"

"Dad, William is betrothed…"

" _William_?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

Rolling her eyes Emily knew she could play off using the Curse Breaker's full name easily, "It's pureblood etiquette 101, always use full names when in the company of others."

"I'm your father you can be informal around me," Charlie countered.

"I'm not used to being informal anymore," Emily shrugged and it was true, the longer she was at Hogwarts the more formal she became. She lived in a house of purebloods and there were expectations of how one should behave. If she wanted to avoid dueling her fellow students constantly it was simply easier to adopt some of their behaviors, formality being one of them.

She saw her father look over at her uncles who were grudgingly agreeing with her. They had observed her enough to know that she rarely let her façade down, especially after this year.

"Fine," Charlie said looking back to Emily though she could tell he wasn't happy about this revelation. She didn't blame him, to her father she would always be the little girl who enjoyed turning his mustache pink but he was going to have to learn to accept that she was an heir to a powerful magical house and she was leading a war, the time for pranks was nearly at an end. "Still, as you said _William_ is betrothed perhaps you should start looking elsewhere for company."

"Are you saying I need to date?"

Charlie shot Emily an annoyed look, she certainly knew the last thing he wanted was to see her dating. "I'm saying he is a man, a man who is ten years older than you!"

"So?" Emily forced herself to try and remain calm. Crossing her arms she leaned back into her chair, clearly her father was already certain of her relationship with William but she had enough with Draco constantly encouraging her to end things she didn't need Charlie to add to the pressure as well.

"He's too old for you, what about that boy you were seeing at the beginning of the year…"

"He's dead."

Charlie winced at Emily's glare obviously quickly realizing his mistake. Sighing the Police Chief gathered himself, "Em please, just… this needs to end. Whatever it is, it has to be over."

"You don't get to say that," Emily said dropping her hands to the armrests as she leaned forward. "What about Isabella?"

"This isn't about your sister Emily!"

"Oh, then tell me why she was clinging to a vampire last night, I wonder how old he is…"

Emily looked at where the vampire was sitting, the poor man looked hesitant to interject but bowing his head Carlisle gave the witch the answer she was looking for, "Edward is just over a century old."

"I think it's obvious you have more pressing issues than who I'm seeing," Emily said standing from her chair. "If you'll excuse me I need some air."

Emily watched as her father unsure of how to continue ran a hand through his hair and his body sagged back into the couch. At his nod she quickly made for the exit.

"Be careful, take Draco with you!" Sirius called after her as the portrait slammed shut.

Moving through the halls quickly she almost ran into someone. Looking up she glared at the person who dared to cross her path, her hand practically twitched for a reason to draw her wand.

"You alright Darlin'?" the deep southern voice instantly had her body calming. Emily found her body's reaction odd but she didn't think on it.

"Jasper," she said a bit of surprise in her voice at finding the vampire outside of his family's quarters, maybe no one had explained to them that it wasn't the smartest idea for the vampires to be wandering around the halls in a magical school alone. "I'm fine, I was actually just going out for a walk." Her stomach took that moment to make a soft growl, she was rather hungry with all the potions and her magical reserves strengthening again she probably should be eating more. "Perhaps the kitchens would be a better destination."

"Would you mind if I join you…" the blonde inclined his head and Emily felt her stomach jump a bit but not for food. "Only I could use a cup of blood and I was told we were not to hunt in the forest."

"The forest is named Forbidden for a reason," Emily chimed the words she had often been told, secretly smiling to herself thinking of all the time she had spent in the woods despite that fact. "Come on, I'm sure the elves can warm you up a glass or two."

Smiling the vampire stepped back gesturing for her to lead the way.

oOoOoOo

"Charlie," Remus called trying to draw his friend's attention. The man was currently staring at the wall as if the fabric covering the stone might have the answers he sought.

"It's really not a big deal," Sirius said pouring his friend a new cup coffee and passing it to him despite the glare that was now aimed in his direction.

"You knew this was going on…"

A cough interrupted the Chief. "I think it's time I head back to see my family. If Emily needs anything don't hesitate to call for me."

"Of course, thank you for your time Carlisle." Remus stood and escorted the vampire to the portrait. The poor man must feel uncomfortable, he was here to help and here they were bickering among themselves instead of focusing on preparing for the coming days. Turning to the remaining men in the room Remus shook his head.

"I had no idea. I mean I did know they were close," Sirius tried to defend himself. "They spend a lot of time together but he is betrothed, I thought them a good match but I didn't imagine them acting on it given the circumstances."

"You knew though," Charlie accused looking the wolf in the eyes.

"I suspected," Remus acquiesced. "There was nothing I could do though Charlie, she is grown enough to make these choices."

"She's 14."

"This isn't the muggle world," Sirius chimed in. "This is normal for us and look at it this way maybe we can talk to Arthur see if there isn't a way to change the betrothal to another one of his sons. A match between Emily and Bill would be more beneficial. She's heir to a Noble House, one of the oldest in our world and he's a bright successful Curse Breaker."

"You know as well as I that Bill is far too noble to shrug off this responsibility to another brother even if that was what he truly wished for," Remus sighed grabbing his own mug and taking a seat by the fire.

"Did no one hear me? My daughter is 14!"

"And she's a witch," Remus countered watching as his old friend winced at the reminder. He knew Charlie was going to struggle the most in the upcoming war. While he was always closely linked to the magical world he was raised a muggle, no matter that he was aware of the customs it was still going to be hard for him to accept the differences. "While you may not want to hear it Sirius is right, we need to start thinking about possible matches for her. There is a war coming that she will be leading but she also has a duty to her House to continue the line."

"That's pureblood propaganda," Charlie said waving his hand dismissively at his friends. When he realized the two in the room weren't laughing his face turned shocked. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am," the animagus chuckled at his own joke. Noticing no one else thought him funny he rolled his eyes and reached out to his friend. "Charlie, Em very much respects tradition. She will be expecting us to bring a contract to her soon."

"You hate tradition," Charlie said shaking his head. "You lived with James because you couldn't stand the constant inbreeding and old ways…"

"I left because I refused to bow down before the Dark Wanker and yes I really didn't want to marry one of my cousins but most people have realized the downfalls of inbreeding many betrothals these days are to strength alliances outside of family ties."

"Emily will need alliances if she is to win this war," Remus added.

"Are you two planning on marrying her off to multiple people to make those ties?" Charlie asked actually looking fearful at the answer he might receive.

"No one is planning on Emily having multiple husbands, we are just saying entering her into a contract could give us a strong connection that may be beneficial in the future."

Sighing Charlie stood shaking his head, it seemed as if he wanted to say something before deciding against it and leaving the room.

"He'll come around," Sirius said taking a sip from his mug. "He just needs to adjust to living in our world."

Remus hoped his best friend was right and that encouraging Charlie's presence hadn't been a mistake.

oOoOoOo

Stepping out of the kitchens Jasper couldn't help but laugh as Emily finished her story about the time she had pranked one of her teachers.

"Every time he tried to speak all that came out were random colors of bubbles!"

Laughing the two started back out into the castle before a squeak caught their attention. Looking over at where the sound came from Jasper noticed a young looking student stood frozen a few feet in front of them, he wore a yellow tie and had messy brown hair. Fear radiated off the boy.

Feeling a twinge of pain Jasper tuned his attention to Emily who had crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow at the child who took a few steps backwards, with a quick mumbled apology the boy fled back down the hall he came from. Looking between the now empty spot the student had been standing and Emily the vampire became curious, "Was that my doing?"

"No," Emily turned to meet Jasper's gaze. "He probably didn't even notice you. Would have been amusing if he had, doubt he would have been able to find the strength to run away if he realized I was with a vampire."

"Are all the students that scared of you?"

"From time to time," she shrugged and Jasper felt the twinge of pain again.

"Is your arm okay?" Emily gave him an odd look but shook her head.

"I probably need another potion and a new wrapping," she glanced at her arm and ran her finger along the fabric that covered her healing wound. "I feel like such a muggle."

The sneer on her face as she stared at her arm made Jasper curious, "Isn't it common for humans to heal slowly?"

"I'm a witch," was her only response and Jasper supposed that was all she really needed to offer. She wasn't fully human so perhaps she like him was used to shorter healing times.

"Why don't we go see if Carlisle is in the family's quarters, he can help with getting it properly bandaged again."

Emily seemed reluctant but none the less agreed.

oOoOoOo

As Emily walked back down to the dungeons she felt slightly bad for leaving Jasper behind. Upon entering the Cullens quarters Emily had been greeted to the sight of her muggle 'sister' cuddling up with the copper headed vampire named Edward. Carlisle had briefly introduced everyone to her before tending to her wound.

The atmosphere had seemed tense and a few of them seemed less than pleased with Isabella's presence. Carlisle informed her that it looked like the cut was finally beginning to try and close. Looking at the old cloth Emily had noticed that there certainly was less blood than the night before but with the nature of cursed injuries she knew she probably had another week of potions and rebandaging ahead of her.

Quickly entering Severus' rooms she was disappointed to find the man still missing. She worried about the safety of her mentor and all the danger he faced because he cared for her.

Pushing the door to her room open she smiled at seeing William propped against the headboard reading a book. She quickly made her way over to join him, climbing onto the bed she rested her head on his shoulder. "How was your dinner?"

The man grunted in response which brought a smile to Emily's face. She knew she shouldn't be so happy he hadn't enjoyed his evening but she couldn't help herself. "What are you reading?"

"It's on blood runes and tattoo magic," he replied turning away from his book briefly to kiss the top of her head.

Tapping the book Emily told William to let go. The book hung in the air as Emily moved to lay between his legs. Once she was snuggled into him properly with her head tucked under his she felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled at her behavior, "Better?"

"For now," she hummed and closed her eyes allowing herself to relax in her lover's arms.


End file.
